ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhode Island Hetero Dude/@comment-76.65.25.151-20161024235551
What is up ladies and gentlemen, i am just. i-i-i'm completely fucking pissed. I was going to write a script for this video, and i just figured that i just need to talk. I just need to FUCKING talk. I don't understand WHY AM I STILL GETTING HATE. I have debunked all this fucking bullshit slanderous claims that have been made about me. whether it be, uhh. Pyrocynical. Purposefully MANIPULATING CLIPS, taking clips out of context to make it say. something that i'm not saying, alright? whether. w-whether it be him, fucking claiming that I've released his PICTURE to the world, which is not true. That i went on his private facebook which is NOT TRUE. He fucking lied. He lied to send hate to my channel, and he succeeded in doing so. and I PROVED that he's a fucking liar, and I'm still GETTING HATE. Leafy, fucking took clips c-completely out of context, trolling clips where i'm saying i hate my fans which is part of a fucking act. which was part of a 2010 livestream which was called "Fuck the Fans" I PROVED this as well, and I'm still getting hate. Grade A Under A claims that I’m beating my girlfriend (which isn’t true), i even had my girlfriend TESTIFY that that’s not true. He makes claims that I’m a fucking pedophile, that I have 15 year old girls getting naked, which is NOT TRUE, there’s literally no fucking evidence to prove that this is fucking real, let alone this girl was never on my stream. Alright? I proved these people to be, Fucking. Liars. WHY AM I STILL GETTING HATE?!. Yesterday, I uploaded a video about Josh A lying about me, getting his fucking real legal name out to the whole world, when it’s the FUCKING URL OF HIS GODDAMN CHANNEL. These people have all lied about me, but not just lied about me, but lied to their viewers. Subscriber trust is everything. Alright? WHY AM I, STILL, GETTING, HATE?. I PROVED them to be fucking liars. Every single one of them. WHY AM I STILL GETTING HATE? Over the weekend, a guy who has harassed me, a guy who has doxed me, DDOSed my streams multiple times, had me swatted, uploaded a video claiming I was swatting him. And the video goes viral. It is on the front page of fucking reddit. And now people are accusing me of swatting people. That is fucking ridiculous. Smile4Youtube has harassed me for over a year nonstop, and if you are a viewer on my streams, you can testify to this, and I would appreciate a comment from you on this video testify that this dude has literally spread my dox in almost every stream for months on end. This dude has sent multiple donations just to charge back, and I am going to show some of these donations, like literally 40 to 50 donations a night, for the soul purpose to charge back, to close down my account. This dude has literally tweeted out my dox, this dude has literally claimed he was ddosing me, and knocking my stream offline. This dude has literally swatted and harassed bashur. Bashur even says, on march 25th, after I did an interview with scarce, “Good interview. Smile has been doxing us, swatting my mother multiple times, trying to trick us into large sums of money so he can chargeback and screw us, and so much more for months and months” He didn’t just do this to bashur, he did it to me. So he plays a clip where I am saying that “I can’t wait until he’s in jail.” The reason why I can’t wait until he’s in jail is because he’s a fucking criminal. Because it’s against the law to DDOS people. It’s against the law to swat people. It’s against the law to send payments to people for the soul purpose to charge back. That’s fucking fraud. This is a fucking criminal who has harassed me for months. Why do people believe this. Why am I still getting hate. Why. I have debunked all this shit. Why am I still getting hate. Do you care about the fucking truth? Or do you care about just hating on someone. I do not deserve this hate. Starting back tomorrow, I am returning to Drama Alert and I am doing the fucking news, alright? I have proved these people to be fucking liars, and again not just lying about me, but lying to their viewers. sigh thank you for listening.